The Rat
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none The Rat is an optional quest in Act II which Geralt can undertake for Coleman. It involves clearing some ghosts out of a house for the dealer. Walkthrough Geralt meets Coleman at the Hairy Bear, in the back room. When he asks if Coleman has any work for a witcher, the latter admits that he does. He needs a house cleared of ghosts which are wreaking havoc inside. The witcher accepts and promptly heads over to the address supplied by the dealer. Once inside, he is greeted by two wraiths. He quickly dispatches them and returns for his reward. Notes * This quest can be "piggy-backed" with A Most Uncommon Wine as the fabled drink is in the cellar of the same house. The wine is guarded by four (possibly five) graveirs, so is a good idea to prepare before descending the staircase. * If Geralt allows the Scoia'tael to take the weapons from Haren Brogg's shipment in Strangers in the Night, they use those weapons to kill Coleman. If you want to complete this quest despite having done that, simply delay visiting the Detective until you have completed the quest and received your reward. * If you don't want to turn Coleman in, you tell the innkeeper that you found Coleman and then that you lost track of him. This completes phases 5 and 6 below. You can still finish these last two phases of the quest in Act III, though Coleman and Ramsmeat don't seem to appear in the act. * If Geralt has not already cleared Vincent Meis of the suspicion of being an agent of Azar Javed, following this quest to its conclusion will provide the evidence needed. However, this requires either having helped Siegfried in the sewers or bribing the guards at the gate to the Dike. Phases The Haunted House I promised Coleman I would check out the so-called "haunted house". I need to go there and see if there is some kind of threat and eliminate it if necessary. I must go to the haunted house and see if there is any real threat. If yes, then I should eliminate it. Ghosts Amazing. Those really were ghosts. Well, time to go back and see Coleman about my money for the job. It's time to go back and see Coleman for the payment. (500 XP) The Dike Coleman is nowhere to be found. Luckily, the bartender told me Coleman can often be seen on the Dike and simultaneously warned me not to do business with him. I'm supposed to come back later, the innkeeper wants to know what Coleman's up to. I must go to the Dike and see Coleman. Snitch I met Coleman on the bridge. It turns out he's Vincent's rat. That's a very useful piece of information... I need to go to the innkeeper who will be very glad to pay for the denunciation. But do I really want to expose Coleman? (500 XP, 100 orens) Denunciation / A Secret Kept Decision Coleman's case solved. (1500 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II de:Ratte pl:Szczur